Banana Nut Bread
by Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom
Summary: *Written for the Sugar Sweet challenge* Wally smells something and goes to investigate.


**This was done for the Sugar Sweet challenge by Grim Lullaby in the young Justice challenge. Obviously my prompt was Banana Nut Bread.(Thank you, lucky number seven)I love WallyArtemis and I'm kind of proud of this so thank you Grim Lullaby. I realize now, that I it under Cyborg. I fixed it! and now I'm giggling at my own stupidity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Clouse's lyrics, but I **_**do **_**own Young Justice, I just bought it with the four dollars I have in my wallet.(Had you going there for a minute, didn't I?)**

Banana Nut Bread

_*sniff sniff*_ Wally sniffed the air, disbelieving. It wasn't, it couldn't be, could it? That smell, that wonderfully delicious smell, wasn't what he thought it was, was it? It probably wasn't, he shouldn't get his hopes up, Robin had made it very clear that _that _food was something that he didn't make.

Of course Wally had been totally bummed that the Boy Wonder refused to make his favorite food. This obviously meant that he was bummed that he wouldn't get any.

M'gann tended to avoid the kitchen after the first batch of cookies, Connor wasn't allowed because all he ever did was 'experiment' he never _made _anything, and everything Kaldur made tasted like seaweed. Wally didn't have a problem with Kaldur he just… didn't like sushi, to put it eloquently.

Wally was leaving somebody out of his mental checklist, but he didn't care. He actually preferred it that way. He didn't like to think about the person, no _the thing, _that kept Speedy off of the team. He missed Roy, he was the missing piece of the trio that was made up of him, Roy and Robin. And added to that, she, _it, _was bossy, challenging, and rude.

Wally raised his head again as the smell got stronger. There was no denying it now, that food was _defiantly _being made right now. It was all he could to avoid jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl who just heard that Justin Beiber was coming to _personally _give her tickets and back-stage passes to his next concert.

He leapt off his bed, comic book forgotten and MP3 still playing. He could still hear Chris Clouse singing _Walk Away_. "_Should've walked away, walked away, ye-aah, the voice inside me shouts out loud, the silence feels more silent now. _He very nearly super sped to the kitchen to get his favorite food…

_**SMACK!**_ Only to run into Artemis as she was walking into the living room.

"OW, HOT! WALLY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Wally winced as his least favorite team-member nearly blew his eardrums. He smirked.

"So, you think I'm hot?" Artemis groaned and gestured to herself and the floor where there was bits and pieces of Banana Nut Bread crumbled all over, steaming. Wally's eyes got wide as he realized what he had done. '_Oh, Noo'_ he screamed mentally, '_What have I DONE? Now, I'll never get some Banana Nut Bread!'_

He forced himself to stay calm. "Oops?" He tried to smile innocently so he could (attempt to) get away with it.

Didn't work.

"Oh no, you just ruined my food, now you're going to make me some more." Artemis shoved Wally into the kitchen and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, about that, I can't cook. Sorry." He said as emotionlessly as he could. Artemis smiled, almost evilly.

"Well, you're about to learn."Artemis pulled out a cookbook with a tabbed page, four almost rotten bananas, a bag of walnuts, and multiple other ingredients.

"It's very simple all you need to do is measure ingredients, follow instructions, and most importantly _don't forget what you're doing._ I'm sure that by itself is going to be plenty challenging for you." Artemis said smiling. (A/N: Unfortunately for the boys at my school, this is impossible _*sigh*_)

Wally sneered and began to read the instructions, they looked simple enough. He pulled out two eggs and cracked them over a bowl. He watched as the yoke and egg-whites oozed out, and into the bowl.

He tried to be careful, he didn't want to give the blonde archer _more _reasons to criticize him. As much as he tried to hate her for taking Speedy's place on the team, but recently, he had to dig deeper and deeper to find it in him. Wally snuck a glance at Artemis. She had her arms folding and was smiling. Not in a mean way, just amused.

Wally continued to work on the bread, with Artemis only occasionally coming in to help, like to tell him that a lowercase t stood for teaspoon and an uppercase one meant tablespoon.

After the bread was out of the oven and cooling, Artemis clapped. She wasn't mocking him, not for once. She was truly impressed, or at least Wally thought she was.

"Congratulations Wally, you managed to cook something that at least looks edible, and not burn down the whole place. I mean, besides that little incident with the oven."

Wally blushed. Kaldur was _not _happy to come in looking for a snack, only to find Artemis waving at the oven with a fire extinguisher. He tried to ignore the rising heat and smile at Artemis, surprising himself.

"Thanks, you know, I actually feel kinda proud of myself, even though I know that it's going to be eaten anyway."

Artemis nodded. "Good, I'm glad that I know that you can at least do_ something _constructive." She scooped up the bread and began to leave the kitchen.

"Wait." Artemis stooped as Wally worked himself between herself and the doorframe.

"I forgot to properly thank you for helping me out." He bent down and captured Artemis's lips in a kiss. Artemis was shocked into being still.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wally separated himself from the archer and began to stroll out of the kitchen, heading towards his room.

"Thanks, for everything."

Artemis stood there trying to process everything. Soon, her cheeks began to glow as red as Wally's hair.

She looked down at her hands, to mentally thank that loaf of sweet bread for leading to Wally kissing her. What she saw she was not pleased about. While Wally had been kissing her, he had slipped the bread out of her hands and used her shock to allow him to escape with it.

Artemis's cheeks flushed again, this time out of anger, not embarrassment. The stupid smile was replaced by a scowl.

"_WALLY!"_

From inside his room, the young hero began to gulp down the rest of the bread as fast as he could.


End file.
